I Miss You
by Mizuki Akari Chan
Summary: Aku... Merindukanmu... Jack... / Alur kecepetan di bagian akhir / Mind to Review please?


**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon bukan punya saya. Itu jelas banget.**

**Warning: (mungkin) ada banyak typo, kalimatnya susah dipahami, diksi buruk, fic kurang panjang dan feelnya gak ngena, alur kecepatan di bagian akhir, OOC, dll.**

Aku menatap taburan bintang dari balik jendela kamarku. Begitu indah dan menentramkan ha. Kuremas tirai jendela yang berwarna senada dengan rambut panjang milikku. Sesekali, kupeluk bantal yang ada disampingku.

Bulan purnama mulai muncul di tengah gerombolan bintang. Memancarkan kedamaian bagi siapa saja yang memandanginya. Aku hanya tersenyum pahit melihatnya.

Kembali lagi. Aku terjatuh dalam jurang kerinduan yang dalam. Aku merindukan _moment_-_moment_ indah bersamanya. Memandangi bintang dan bulan di pantai, memetik bunga di kebun ku, bermain perang salju, dan sebagainya. Aku sangat bahagia dapat bersamanya kala itu.

Tapi tak terasa, waktu berjalan sangat cepat. Kau pindah ke Forget-Me-Not karena pekerjaan orangtua mu. Takdir memang kejam, seenaknya memisahkan kita.

Ku pejamkan kedua mataku. Sekelebat memori perpisahan kita muncul begitu saja.

**Flashback ON**

"_Claire… aku tinggalkan kamu sendirian tidak apa-apa 'kan?" tanya mu dengan raut khawatir kepadaku._

_Aku menunduk. Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca. Tapi segera kugigit bagian bawah bibirku agar tangisanku tidak pecah. Sesaat kemudian, aku mendongakkan kepalaku. Aku berusaha untuk ceria seperti biasa, walaupun hatiku sedih._

"_Ah, tidak apa-apa 'kok, Jack! Terima kasih sudah menjadi sahabatku, ya! Tapi, kamu jangan terlalu lama pergi…" jawabku sambil menahan air mata._

_Kau tersenyum lembut padaku. Denga tenang, kau berjalan mendekatiku. Sejurus kemudian, kau mendekapku dengan rasa sayang. Dan aku terpana oleh dekapanmu._

"_Baiklah, Claire, aku janji…" katamu. Kau lalu menyibakkan poniku dan…_

CUP!

_Kau mencium dahiku dengan pelan. Aku semakin terpana dibuatmu. Sontak pipiku langsung memerah. Kemudian, kau mendekatkan wajahmu ke telingaku._

"_Claire.. aku mencintaimu.." bisikmu dengan suara bergetar. Nafasmu begitu terasa hangat di telingaku, "Dan… Selamat tinggal…" lanjutmu. Sejurus kemudian, kau lepaskan dekapanmu dan berlari meninggalkanku._

_Aku hanya bisa diam menatap punggungmu yang bergerak semakin jauh. Ingin rasanya aku mencegatmu, tetapi lidahku terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan kata-kata._

Tes! Tes!

_Air mataku pun tak dapat ku bendung lagi. Aku menangis dalam diam. Tiba-tiba saja aku terjatuh. Kedu a tanganku menyentuh tanah. Aku pun terus menangis, tidak peduli berapa liter air yang sudah ku jatuhkan._

**Flashback OFF**

Air mataku puun tiba-tiba mengalir begitu saja. Kupeluk erat bantalku. Oh, Tuhan, kenapa aku selalu saja mengingat memori itu? Aku tak kuasa untuk mengingatnya.

"Hiks… Jack…" Tanpa sadar, ku gumamkan namanya yang indah itu.

**1 Minggu Kemudian**

"Claiiiirreee!" teriak seseorang dari belakang. Langkah kaki orang itu terdengar cepat. Ketika aku menoleh padanya, aku langsung mendapati tubuhku dipeluk oleh orang itu. Sesaat kemudian, ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Claire, ayo kita pergi!" kata orang itu─yang bernama Ann.

"Hm? Pergi kemana?" tanyaku heran. Sementara itu, Ann menepuk dahinya.

"Aduuuhh, kamu ini masih muda tapi 'kok sudah pelupa!" ejeknya. Dan aku semakin heran dibuatnya.

"Kita akan menyambut pendatang baru dari Forget-Me-Not. Acara nya akan di mulai jam 10 nanti. Kemarin, kamu ingin aku menjemputmu ke lapangan! Masa' tidak ingat?" terang Ann. Aku pun hanya mengangguk-angguk, "Oh iya, aku lupa…" gumamku. Ann yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa.

"Haha, ya sudah, ayo cepat! Sebentar lagi, acaranya akan dimulai!" katanya.

"Memangnya, ini jam berapa?" tanyaku. Ann lalu melirik jam tangannya.

"Jam 09.56.. Eh… APA?! KITA HAMPIR TERLAMBAT, CLAIRE!" teriaknya kaget. Ia langsung saja berlari meninggalkanku.

"Hei, Ann! Tunggu aku!" sahutku sambil berlari mengikutinya.

**Sesampainya di lapangan**

"Ah, terima kasih sudah datang semuanya! Acara akan dimulai!" ucap walikota saat kami telah sampai.

"Ya, sama-sama Pak Walikota!" jawab Ann. Aku hanya mengangguk. Kami lalu berjalan menuju bangku kosong yang terletak di paling belakang dan segera duduk disana.

Walikota langsung saja berjalan menuju panggung dengan tenang. Ia melewati beberapa bangku-bangku yang ada. Sesampainya di sana ia lalu meraih _microphone_ dan berkata dengan wibawanya, "Selamat datang di acara ini, warga Mineral Town!"

Tepuk tangan dan sorak-sorai pun terdengar. Aku dan Ann juga ikut bertepuk tangan.

"Terima kasih sudah datang di acara ini! Kita akan menyambut seseorang dari Forget-Me-Not! Dia akan menetap disini! Ah, sebenarnya dia dulu juga merupakan warga Mineral Town. Tetapi dia pindah karena pekerjaan orangtuanya," lanjutnya.

Aku terbelalak kaget. Ingatanku tentang Jack mulai muncul. Sebuah firasat pun menghantuiku.

_Jangan-jangan.. dia.. Jack…_ batinku. Tapi langsung ku tepis saja firasatku itu. Ah, _mana mungkin begitu. Aku yakin, dia pasti tidak kembali lagi! Mungkin aku terlalu merindukannya, sampai-sampai terlalu berharap begitu… _batinku lagi.

"Namanya adalah…" 

Aku mulai menegang. Ah, kenapa aku malah berharap bahwa itu dia?

"…Jack!" seru Walikota.

Tepuk tangan dan sorak-sorai pun terdengar kembali. Aku terpana. Aku pun tak percaya hal ini. Bahuku langsung bergetar pelan. Ann yang sejak tadi bertepuk tangan, langsung menatapku.

"Hm? Ada apa, Claire? Bukannya kau dan dia dulu bersahabat? Kenapa kau tidak bertepuk tangan?" tanya Ann dengan raut heran. Aku hanya diam saja.

"Nah, Jack. Silahkan naik ke panggung!" kata walikota lagi. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang duduk di barisan paling depan langsung naik ke atas panggung. Walikota lalu menyerahkan _microphone_ yang ada digenggamannya kepada pemuda itu

"Ah, terima kasih sudah menyambutku dengan meriah seperti ini. Aku merindukan kalian!" sahut pemuda itu. Tepuk tangan dan sorak-sorai pun (lagi) terdengar.

Mulut ku bergetar. Mataku pun mulai berkaca-kaca. _Dia… dia memang Jack!_ batinku.

Sontak aku langsung bangkit dari duduk. Semua orang menoleh kepadaku dengan tatapan heran. Aku langsung berlari menuju ke atas panggung. Samar-samar kudengar komentar-komentar dari para warga Mineral Town.

"Ah, Claire 'kan sahabatnya Jack dulu! Pasti dia sangat merindukannya!" komentar seseorang dari beberapa komentar yang aku dengar. Tetapi, aku tidak mempedulikannya.

"J-jack!" seru ku ketika hampir sampai di panggung. Pemuda itu lalu tersentak kaget dan menoleh ke arah ku.

"C-claire.."

Aku lalu naik ke atas panggung dan mendekapnya. Jack lalu membalas dekapannku. Tangisanku langsung pecah begitu saja.

"Hiks.. Jack… Hiks.. Aku… Merindukanmu… Hiks… Jack…." ucapku dengan tersendat-sendat. Jack lalu mengusap-usap rambutku dengan lembut.

_Aku.. merindukan _moment-moment _kebersamaan kita, Jack.._

"Aku…. Juga merindukanmu, Claire sayang…" jawabnya dengan pelan.

Suasana pun kembali ramai. Samar-samar kudengar suara tepukan tangan yang begitu meriah dari para warga.

"Hari ini… kita bertemu lagi, Claire! Terima kasih sudah menungguku, walaupun sudah 10 tahun lamanya…." Lanjutnya lagi. Semua warga pun bersorak-sorai gembira.

.

.

.

.

**The End.**

Yoooo, Minna-san! Akhirnya Akari-chan sempat membuat fic Harvest Moon juga… Maaf kalau gak rapih ya!

Fic ini dibuat untuk meramaikan fandom HM yang begitu sepiiiiii. Ditambah lagi, OTP Aka-chan yang bernama Jack x Claire sangatlah jarang muncul di fandom ini. Kebanyakan GraIre sih :v #dihajarmassa.

Oh, ya Aka-chan mau kasih tau nih kalo fic 'My Enemy is My?' itu sudah gak di lanjutin lagi ^_^. Ato bahasa bekennya _discontinued_, hehe. Kenapa gak dilanjutin? Karena ada 2 hal; Aka-chan emang gak niat ngelanjutinnya dan Aka-chan gak suka GraIre lagi :v #dicincang.

Akhir kata, Mind to Review please?


End file.
